


The Many Stories of Murder and Survival

by Ladyhydrangeas



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: After the Fall, Angst, Character Death, Dogs, F/F, FannibalsS4Story, Fluff and Angst, Hannigram - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Marlana - Freeform, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhydrangeas/pseuds/Ladyhydrangeas
Summary: A series of one shots of events that happen after the fall in TWOTL. This collection is for the Fannibal Movements event: FannibalsS4Story.  Each chapter/oneshot will be about 500 words long.Chapter 1: Hannigram and dogsChapter 2: Hannibal faces his own ghosts (Major Character Death)Chapter 3: Murder and thunderstormsChapter 4: Marlana on the run





	1. Running away with Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I have last updated! I am currently working on these oneshots while writing two main stories that I hope to post up soon. One is for updating Hannibal!!!On Ice while the other is a Space Rogue fic. 
> 
> This one shot is inspired by a scene in the movie: Sweet November. (Its a good movie, though pretty sad ;; )

“No way.” Hannibal firmly stared down his accomplice, his beloved, his everything, with a withering look. 

“Come on, Hannibal.” Will tilted his head back in reply, not even flinching. 

 

\------ 30 minutes earlier----------

They were driving. Driving in a city that Will did not know the name of, nor quite where it was located. He did, however, know they were out of the United States. On the run from Jack and the rest of the FBI who so desperately claimed the duo to still be alive and kicking. If only Jack didn't listen to every single doubt in his head. 

Their fall off the cliff-side seemed pretty convincing to the ex-profiler. Hannibal had seemed convinced enough, given his petty “not talking to you” front that he had put up for a few days afterwards while they were healing. Took a hell of a lot of effort to pull the man out of that mood. Will made a face, thinking back on it, a chill shooting up his spine. He involuntarily shivered. 

It was at that moment that something had caught the corner of his eye. His hands slammed down on the passenger side of the car's front console. “Pull over.”

“What?”

“Now, Hannibal. Pull over. Now.”

A brief pause from the man, and a short moment of switching lanes from the car passed, pulling themselves over to the curb. Will's hands fumbled uselessly at the seatbelt release, making a loud clicking noise that interrupted their silence before freeing himself and pushing at the door. “I will be right back.”

Hannibal stared at the retreating back, confused. He surveyed the area and the building that Will disappeared off into. There wasn't a sign he could see... Honestly what could have gotten into his beloved. The brick building loomed over the car from the side of the road, taunting Hannibal in every way. He was getting impatient. They should be leaving this town as quickly as possible. Not leaving a foot trail because Mr. Throw them off a cliff decided he wanted to take a short pit stop. 

And not even at a gas-station or those convenience stores the man seemed utterly fond of. 

A chilled air welcoming the winter season fluttered about, hitting the windows lightly. Letting the silence seep into the atmosphere around him, Hannibal played with the notion of looking at a road map to figure out the best place to stop for the evening. Better off prepared than sleeping on the side of the road again. He dreamed of something more sustainable than bagged chips and water bottles for dinner. 

An alarm rang out, echoing and breaking the man from his thoughts. It wailed loudly, going in and out in a pattern that gave Hannibal the conclusion of it coming from the brick building itself. Next came the howling, barking mass of furred beasts that had broken out from the front door, dragging a man behind them. 

A Man that he knew of to be his Will. 

His eyebrows raised high on his head. What on earth...

“No way.” Hannibal firmly stared down his accomplice, his beloved, his everything, with a withering look. 

“Come on Hannibal,” Will tilted his head back in reply, not even flinching. “Its either me and the dogs or neither of us.”

Hannibal sighed deeply.


	2. It Didn't Matter Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal has his own ghosts that follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Major Character death. 
> 
> Check out this cool 8 tracks soundtrack my friend made up CAUSE IT IS FEELSY: https://8tracks.com/mirayuuki/from-sorrow-a-writing-mix

“Hey WATCH where you are going idiot!” A voice hollered out, the man seething as he pushed by, his shoulder hitting Hannibal's harshly. 

Hannibal glanced at the man for a brief second before returning his glance down to the rock paved walkway. His hands twitched with intent. The slight shake of an urge that he has worked far too long to suppress. Voices surrounded his senses; Unnecessary chatter filling up part of him with hollowness. It was so very displeasing; a deep and ugly feeling. 

“You should kill him,” A rough voice grunted out, interrupting the background noise and causing Hannibal's head to snap to the man leaning against a bricked wall. “That was incredibly....rude.” The man raised an eyebrow at Hannibal, the look something familiar, hauntingly so. It lifted up part of the man's face, a bright and angry cut on his cheek stopping the flow of muscles tightening from the action. The rest of his face sagging unevenly. Brown locks curled and tangled together on top of the mans head. Locks damp from waters of an ocean far far away. An ocean they will never return to. 

He was breathtakingly beautiful. 

A deep rooted sting of pain and sadness wretched a broken and strangled half sob out of Hannibal. He hunched in on himself, wishing to become smaller. Wishing for an escape from what he was experiencing. Wanting sanctuary that his mind palace had once given him but now could not provide. Not anymore; its corridors were dark and seeping with memories to full of anguish to even attempt at organizing. He left them there to fester in the deepest corners of his mind. 

A few people turned towards him, concern on their faces before deciding to walk away. This was not their issue to handle. 

Will stared back at him, arms crossed, judgment in his gaze. 

“It doesn't matter anymore.” Whispered words escaped Hannibal's lips; the sound barely making it to his ears to hear. He wasn't entirely sure Will would be able to hear him. Feared, for one bright instant, that the man wouldn't be able to hear him. “It just doesn't matter anymore.”

Will huffed out a laugh that rang out more like a sigh. “Hannibal,” A single tear fell from his lashes. “You have to...” The words stopped there, a shudder racking through Will as he attempted to breathe. “You have to move on.”

“NO!” 

The voices around them stilled, shock from the outburst keeping the silence awkward and lengthy. As if the whole world had ended with a single word. The stares of many different people focused on the man bent over, hand outstretched to the side of the walkway. A hand outstretched towards something they couldn't understand. Hannibal's body stilled, tensing up, preparing for whatever judgment would grace him now. He didn't care anymore. 

His eyes searched over to the brick wall, the space empty from any occupants. The space never occupied at all. He straightened up, apologizing briefly before continuing on his way. Head down, watching the rock paved walkway with water blurred eyes. 

Nothing mattered anymore. Now that Will was gone.


	3. Murder and Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will shares a moment while a thunderstorm approaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of my mini one shots for the Fannibal Movements event: Fannibals S4 Story
> 
> Inspiration: Thunderstorms

Lightning stuck, illuminating the sky in a bright flash of color and light. It gave color to Hannibal's face in the darkness of night. Will couldn't help but stare in awe. This was the man that he choose to follow. To finally walk down the path of his becoming together with. Either hand in hand or hand around throats. It was a vicious and deadly beautiful cycle, one that Will found himself repeating in his dreams.

Currently, the two of them were situated in a open area, shovels in hand. Shovels that struck the ground, digging the dirt up in random intervals. An unfortunate man laid next to them, shot twice in the chest. Convenient sections on him were cut off for later. This was not going to be one to display. They didn't have the luxury of that sort of thing anymore. Anonymity was the key to their continual survival. 

“Should we really be out here, its going to storm soon.” Will grunted as he heaved over a rather large pile of rock and dirt over his shoulder. “I have a feeling the rain will just end up washing away any newly packed down dirt.” His mind wandered briefly to the past, wondering if this was the exact same situation Abigail found herself in when she had killed Nick Boyle... He wondered if she had said the same things he had. Wondered if there had been a storm approaching like there was one at that very moment. Thunder clashed in the background, reinforcing Will's worries for the evening. He glared up at the sky with a peculiar pout. 

“Could work in our favor...if you hadn't shot him...” Hannibal contradicted with a tsk. Smile ever present on the mans face. He smiled more, Will noticed. It was a nice smile. More genuine and strangely uplifting given the mans character. “Would have been simply an accident” His sing-song tone carried over the sounds of nature around them. Will deadpanned, releasing a sigh as the scenery around them lit up once more. Rain pattered slowly on the ground at their feet. The wind picked up from a quiet whistle to 

“Too late now for dying of natural causes,” Will mumbled out, dropping his shovel with a clang and pushing Hannibal down to the ground before leaning over him. “I bet I can still come up with an alibi...if we ever needed it.” His breath kissed at Hannibal's skin, caressing it with heat. The man was terribly to stunning for his own good. His eyes sparkled with an awareness of being surprised by Wills actions. Surprised but content, like unexpected good news. Will smirked at the thought of taking away the others control, if even for just a split second. 

A second was all it would need to take, after all. Oh how he loved that feral look in Hannibal's eyes piercing through the flashes of light of the world around them. 

Oh how he wanted that exact moment to last forever.


	4. Marlana on the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana reminisces while on the run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 of my collection of one shots for the Fannibal movements event: Fannibals S4 story. 
> 
> This chapter: Marlana

Being on the run was a lot more...luxurious than Alana had imagined. Had she thought that they would be camping in the woods, surviving off on can goods and barely enough water to last the three of them? Perhaps, maybe with a bout of backpacking in Europe or somewhere else otherworldly. Was she thinking it would be more like going from one crappy car to the next and renting out low budget hotels under false identities? Absolutely. Hell, she even prepared for that with cleaning supplies and a sleeping bag (big enough for her and Margot, lets be real here) with one for their son. 

Was she expecting it to be 5 star hotels with Apartments and summer homes that the Vergers managed to keep rented through out the year with fine dining on the side? With beaches and boardwalks lining the property as if they built themselves around the homes. No. No she didn't and it really shouldn't have surprised her one bit. Honestly, what was Alana thinking if believing it would be anything else but the best?

She wondered minutely if Hannibal or Will would have expected the same thing. Margot, all sweet skinned and addictive kisses, promised her that their security guards would prepare for any and all that they could. She could see that Margot didn't fully believe her own words, could see the doubt and need of reassurance in her eyes as she moaned Alana's name in between the sheets. It absolutely broke Alana's heart to see it. So she kissed and nipped the thoughts away nightly. She pretended that they sleep decently and that the guards around them don't look skittish 100% of the time. 

If only for Morgan, whom was fully intending to enjoy this impromptu and extended “vacation” his mothers had told him they were on. The child laughed and pointed excitedly towards anything and everything. Wanting to play, needed that toy, having a picture of this and that. It really kept the two mothers going. The determination to keep their son happy and innocent driving much of their actions. 

He was their joy. He was their life. Everything that they inspired them to do whatever it took. 

Margot gently brushed her lips against Alana's collarbone and shoulder, eyes searching her wife with a playfulness. Their bed made with powder blue sheets that felt way more softer than anyone would suspect. “We should get a dog” She said distractedly, causing Alana to huff out a laugh as Margot used her hands to explore the body of her lover; Chills of pleasure ran up Alana's spine. “A guard dog.” 

“Wanting to be Will Graham?” She quirked an eyebrow in her wife's direction. 

“Oh Hell no,” Margot laughed joyously yet tense. “I was thinking about fucking with him....think he'd be able to do anything if we had a dog with us? I bet you he wouldn't”

Alana grinned, pushing her wife back down onto the bed to kiss her senselessly. 

“I knew I married a genius God I love you.”


End file.
